Forgotten Day
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Angela has a feeling that something about today is special, but what? Why is Owen acting differently compared to how he usually acts?


**A/N: I came up with this idea while watching my sister play ToT. She had forgotten it was her anniversary and answered Owen wrong. He looked so sad and really cute so I came up with this. **

"Here you go Angela, remember to eat your lunch if you get hungry," Owen stated cheerfully as he handed his wife a shining lunch box.

"Thank you Owen," she replied, taking it gratefully. She smiled at him before walking outside to start on her farm chores. He smiled and waved at her before turning back towards the kitchen. Angela glanced back towards the window, her head cocked to one side. Owen seemed more cheerful than usual and he had _never _given her a shining lunch box before. Most of the ones he had given her were either decent or good. It was rare that he would give her a perfect lunch box, not that she was calling him a bad cook or anything.

She shrugged her shoulders, she was probably thinking too much. Placing the lunch box in her rucksack, Angela took out her watering can and started watering her crops.

It was only a week into spring but her field was already covered with crops. Strawberries occupied a few rows with turnips and potatoes covering the rest while flax outlined the field. She wiped the sweat from her brow and placed her watering can on the ground before taking out the sickle to get rid of the weeds.

"Hey Angela," Owen called as he walked out of the house. Angela walked over to him and smiled. "I'm going to go to work now, be careful and if you get hungry remember to eat your lunch."

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused her own face to become flushed. Owen grinned before kissing her back then he headed off towards the Ganache Mine District. She watched until he disappeared from view and turned back to her field.

xxx

"Hey Renee, do you want some help?" Angela asked as she watched her friend brushing her horse's mane.

"No, its okay I'm almost finished. Thanks though," Renee replied, her arm moving in swift strokes across the horse's mane.

Angela gave the horse a pat on the head as Renee finished. "How are you today, Angela?" Renee asked.

"I'm fine, it's just...," Angela trailed off.

Renee gave her a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"Well this morning Owen gave me a shining lunch box. Normally he gives me a decent or good lunch box and rarely does he give me a perfect one."

"Is that it? Maybe his cooking skills have improved?" Renee hypothesized.

Angela shook her head. "That's what I thought at first but yesterday he gave me a decent lunch box and I doubt his skills magically improved overnight. That's not all either."

"What else happened?"

"It wasn't that weird but he kept looking at me like he was expecting me to say something. Plus when I kissed him good-bye, he was grinning."

"You always tell me he smiles when you kiss him, though."

"Yeah but I don't know how to explain. This time was different. He just had this look on his face," Angela tried to explain, waving her arms in the air.

Renee tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it and ended up laughing as Angela was still trying to explain the oddness of Owen grinning.

Angela stopped and looked at Renee laughing and she started laughing herself too. After a while they both managed to calm down. "Why were we laughing?" Angela asked, her head tilted to one side, a habit she had inquire when she was young.

Renee let out a chuckle at that. "I started laughing at you and your hand gestures. You should've seen yourself, you looked hilarious," Renee explained, "then you started laughing but I don't know why."

Angela placed an arm behind her and combed through her hair shyly. "Sorry for that. I have a bad habit that when people around me start laughing, I laugh along with them even when I don't know why they're laughing."

"It's okay, I'm kind of use to it. We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?"

Angela nodded and smiled at Renee who smiled back. "Want to race?" Angela asked.

"Sure, I've been practicing with Kathy," Renee replied.

Angela pretended to be shocked and pouted, "you guys didn't invite me?"

Renee grinned. "I wanted to but Kathy said she shouldn't interrupt your alone time with Owen."

"L-let's just go already!" Angela replied blushing.

Renee got on the horse whose mane she was brushing earlier and rode towards the starting line while Angela climbed onto her own horse and trotted after Renee.

xxx

"I'll defeat you next time, Renee," Angela exclaimed as she got off her horse.

Renee just smiled and took the reins of her horse to cool him down. The sun was starting to set, casting a light glow in the sky.

"I better go, it's getting late," Angela stated. She waved to Renee who waved back and galloped home.

xxx

Ringing the bell, Angela waited until all her animals were back in their respective homes before walking into her own house. She walked inside to see Owen placing something on the table.

"Owen, what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Surprised, his head flung up and he turned around. "Angela! You're home earlier than I expected."

Her head tilted to the right and she gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Everything is going great," Owen replied, a wide smile on his face.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Something was definitely up with him.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Owen asked.

Angela looked at him and pondered for a while. "Today is Spring 12th."

"Yes and what is special about today's date?"

She tapped her finger against her chin and thought for a moment but drew a blank. "_Dear Goddess, if I don't say anything, he'll probably become disappointed with me. Aw man, I hate it when that happens but I have no clue what he's thinking off," _Angela thought her to herself. _"I know for sure it's not my birthday and it's not his birthday. We don't have any kids so it can't be that either. Oh Goddess, maybe he's trying to tell me he wants children! But that doesn't have anything to do with today. What is it?" _

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Owen looked at her expectantly but still no words came out. She closed her mouth and opened it again. Saying something was better than I don't know, right?

"Is it...the day we met?" Angela replied questioningly.

Owen shook his head sadly, "you don't know, do you?"

Angela admitted she didn't and he sighed. He headed towards the door, murmuring that he was going to the bar for a drink and walked out.

She ran towards the calendar hanging above their bed and looked at it. A heart was drawn around the 12th with _anniversary _written under it. She gasped and turned towards the door but Owen had already left.

Angela slapped her forehead and looked at the table sadly. A box wrapped in yellow paper sat on the table. She wandered over and slowly opened the box. A sparkling emerald necklace laid in tissue paper. Grazing her fingers over it, she sighed.

She looked out the window and an idea hit her. Almost emptying her fridge, she started cooking all of Owen's favourite foods. She placed them on the table with a written apology surrounded by yam cocktails. Angela looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. She decided to go to bed and hoped Owen would notice the food.

xxx

Owen walked back into his house at around 9:30pm. The lights were off but a dim light was shining emitting from a lone candle. He walked over and saw every type of food made out of yams surrounded by cocktails. Spotting a piece of paper, he took it out and read it, chuckling softly to himself.

He walked over to the bedside to see her sleeping. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her for a moment. Gently, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "You're forgiven, Angela." 

**A/N: I've always liked Renee so I placed her in as a minor character :D I hope you had fun reading it! Reviews/Comments are always welcomed! This might be edited later for grammar mistakes.**


End file.
